spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomorrow's Chosen Corpse
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = End Of Today |next = Justification of The Gods}} Tomorrow's Chosen Corpse is eleventh episode of Spaced Out. It is also the Season One finale and it also leads onto the film, Justification of The Gods. Plot And finally... someone's death will enter EVERYONE'S future! Transcript PREVIOUSLY: moves. SpongeBob: I think those Resident Evil jokes were kinda off putting, cause that's gotta be a zombie. rises up and it looks at them. It's holding the book. SpongeBob: I'll do it... Lilithena: You know what happens if... SpongeBob: Yeah, I know... That's why I'm risking it... Now, stand a bit back; in case I come after you in the afterlife. moves a bit closer to the zombie as he pulls off his tie and throws it over the room as the zombie drops the book and goes to get it as SpongeBob rushes over to the book and rushes towards the door as the zombie starts catching up to him as Lilly and SpongeBob close it. SpongeBob: Okay, I hope this book is worth it... Oi! English! TIG: Yes? SpongeBob: We got it. TIG: Yes, I can see it's the correct one... Well, it seems a deal is a deal... I shall leave. is screaming in pain. SpongeBob: Maybe, we should do something about Plankton. he gets driven off in an ambulance. SpongeBob: Exactly what he needs. Medical attention... should be up and fit in no time! AND NOW... BACK TO THE SHOW JINGLE PLAYS AFTER. SpongeBob: I think we all need a break after that... Mr Krabs: Aye lad, I'm going to go see me daughter. SpongeBob: Where have you been, Mr Krabs? Mr Krabs: I've been trying to call her... but it's been a bit busy. leaves. SpongeBob: Okay then, see you later... Squidward: SpongeBob, I would also like some time to come back home... our true home. SpongeBob: Have all the time you need... just come back to me if you want to go back... Squidward: K then.... leaves with Sandy as SpongeBob decides to walk away with Lilithena. SpongeBob: Well then... you and me.... Lilithena: Let's get back to your home, I quite like it... a pineapple. Why isn't another fruit... SpongeBob: There's a very good story about how I got it... Lilithena: I would love to hear it... SpongeBob: Alright then, it's... Krabs knocks on his door. Pearl opens it. Pearl: DAAADDDDDD... SpongeBob: You alright? Pearl: I'm not 'alright' Dad! You left me.. and then you did call me for that one time... but it was only three weeks ago. Mr Krabs: Three weeks isn’t a long time… Pearl: It is to me… Even if I was hanging out with my friends, I still cared about you, Dad. Mr Krabs: Come here. I still care about you. hugs her with his claws. at SpongeBob’s place. SpongeBob: Home Sweet Home. around to see if TIG is there again. SpongeBob: Thank god he’s not there again… He’s that annoying that I have to do that. Lilithena: It’s just us now… alone… I wanted to also ask you something…. then starts to sweat a lot… and it’s not due to the hesitation that he is having. Lilithena: I didn’t know how to say this but… I wanna marry you… I think it’s now the right time to do it… not many people would… but I’m taking the chance for the both of us. So, SpongeBob; do you agree? SpongeBob: Yep… I do. screams in joy. Lilithena: Thanks... I really wanna do this! faints on the sofa. Lilithena: Sponge? Sponge... stops breathing.. Lilithena: You can't die now... no... I've... just... proposed... to you! We were... going to marry each other...! You can't... I'm sorry, but you can't... you simply can't die on me now.. if you do, I will go to the end of the universe... and find you again.... walks out, carrying his body to the ship. Lilithena: It's time... to do this right... engines start going. Squidward: I thought we were staying here! Sandy: Something must have happened. Squidward: We don't need to go! Sandy: We don't need to. Squidward; It might be scary out there... Sandy: Has that EVER stopped us before? Squidward: No, not really... Sandy: Let's join them! step outside. Aiden: Maybe one more time I'll join up. steps outside. telepathically runs to the ship. comes outside again as most of the remaining crew. Squidward: Something's gone wrong... Lilithena: I'm afraid to tell you that... SpongeBob has recently died. And I'm going on a trip... to the rest of the universe. You have one chance... Go or not? Be Continued... Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Season Finale Category:2017